


Dry Spell

by Jade_Pearl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Pearl/pseuds/Jade_Pearl
Summary: Marc fears he's bitten off more than he can chew this time. Good thing he's got people ready to help him along.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi darlings. This took...maybe 30 minutes. As I've mentioned, I took some time to sort myself out after the weeks I had. I'm not back fully, but I'm trying to keep the skills sharp. I basically used Marc for self projection here😅
> 
> But I'm rambling. The boys are in lycée by now. Around 16 or 17 years old, so they've been together for a while. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (Short and nonsensical as it may be)

_Ugh!!_ Nine days! It had been nine days since he'd been able to write _anything_! At! All! They'd turned in their most recent issue to the editor and had some free time in between, so Marc had been hoping to work on the other project. The one _he'd_ proposed to their editor, -with Nath's full support as his illustrator of course- the same project he had _two_ _weeks_ to present a draft of to the editor to begin the publication process. And yet, here he was. Bountiful ideas just waiting to be placed on paper...and a blank page. Because no matter what he tried, he couldn't make the words, _word!!_ He had it all planned out but couldn't write _any of it_.

_ Ugh!!! _ Groaning in frustration, he left his desk and woefully blank journal in favor of his down pillows and thick comforter. Successfully burritoed, Marc gave his desk a baleful glare before turning away from it and facing the window. Better, but not the best, he huffed as he remembered sitting in the window seat two days ago, hoping that the change of scenery would help loosen the writing gears. Alas, though the gears did loosen, everything came out dull, flat, lifeless! Nothing he wrote that day had any substance to it! And it was all so frustrating.

This was his idea, his project. He'd had it planned for ages. Had, admittedly horrifyingly, amateur drafts plotted, all they needed was some revitalizing. He sighed as he turned to stare at the ceiling. Feeling forlorn and wrong out, he decided to take a nap; maybe some rest would recharge him and help him write something.

+=+=+

Marc woke, an as yet unknown time, later to the sound of someone humming. The tune and voice sounded vaguely familiar, but his still sleep addled brain couldn't figure why just yet. Rolling over, he tried to ask who was there and what time it was, but it came out in a jumbled mess that caused the person to laugh. _Ah… he'd know that laugh anywhere._ _What was Nathaniel doing in his room?_

"I'm just checking up on you." Nathaniel chuckled.

_ Did he say that out loud? _

"Yep! You're still doing it!"

Marc groaned into his pillows before sitting up and giving his boyfriend his undivided attention. As he stretched he noted that the sun was completely gone and a few stars had started to show.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"A little after six." Nathaniel replied, in a lazy drawl.

"What!? How long have you been here? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Nathaniel huffed and followed his cheek on the palm of his propped up hand before shrugging and saying, "It wasn't long. Besides," he deflected before Marc could complain, "you looked like you needed it." 

Marc huffed knowing what's done was done. They sat and talked about their days for a while after. Nath had permission from his Mom to spend the night so they weren't in any rush. 

+=+=+

After dinner, while they were cuddled up in the veritable nest of a pillow fort that they'd made, Nath asked, "How long have you been having trouble with the script?" He must've felt him tense up -he was koalaed to Nath's side, of course he did- because he quickly reassured him. Nathaniel squeezed him in a tight hug and held him as he whispered calming words to him. Eventually he felt himself loosen up and returned the hug. After a while Nath released him and wiped the tears from his cheeks; he wasn't even aware that he'd started crying, but he wasn't surprised. They'd all but put the comic on hold for this because he'd been so sure he could have at least two chapters rewritten by the deadline. He couldn't even get one  _ started _ , and he was so worried about disappointing the editor and Nath himself, that, well...it simply became too much. 

He relayed all of this and more to Nath in a much less eloquent manner, and bless his heart, wonderful boyfriend that he was Nathaniel thankfully understood him. He smiled one of his soft, only-for-Marc, smiles at him and gathered in another tight hug. This time he reassured him that it was okay. He wasn't disappointed or upset, they still had time and if not, he'd help him explain it to the editor. 

"It'll all be alright." Nath said, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've been glad to help. I mean- I'm no writer-"

"That's for sure." They both cracked up as they remembered the  _ last _ time they had attempted the other's craft. They got two embarrassingly, cringy pieces of work out of it, that they'd framed and swapped. 

"As I was saying. I'm no writer, but I would've been glad to help however I could." Nath said.

"I know you would." Marc replied, "That kinda made me want to try harder, you know. Like, you would be there so I had to be sure I wasn't just...taking the easy way out… and I'm probably making zero sense right now." Marc buried his face in Nathaniel's shirt and grumbled about the unfairness of words never working when you wanted them to. Nath comforted him and assured him that he understood, all too perfectly, what he meant. He decided to share a story about a time he had a commission to do but couldn't get it to turn out how he wanted and had stressed himself out completely with it. It took both his Ima and Alix to get him out of his own head and away from the project long enough to think straight. Ima then took them on a trip around Paris in the hope that, at most he'd find the inspiration he needed and at least, he'd be able to relax. And it worked in a way. He wasn't able to finish the project right away and had negotiated an extension with the client. But he did finish, and it turned out better than he'd expected.

"So, are you planning a round Paris trip for us then?" Marc hummed, much more relaxed after the story. 

"Perhaps I am...perhaps I'm not. You'll see." Nath teased. 

The boys laughed and teased and chatted well into the night after that. His project might not want to be written now, but that was ok. Marc had plans A through H, and upward in the works now. Tomorrow he'd ask his Mom if  _ she'd _ ever had this issue and what she did to help it. If not, well she was a world renowned author and editor, she was bound to have a trick or two for something like this. 

Marc smiled and laughed with his boyfriend, feeling much lighter than he had all week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll see you on another story.


End file.
